Talk:Screenshots
Screenshot Wishlist I'm putting a little list of would-be-nice-to-have-more-or-better-screenshots-of here. Any contributions will be greatly appreciated. Guidelines are: * Because everyone's Shepard is different, we don't use pictures with Shepard in. (Put your Shepard pics on your Talk page for us to admire. :) ) * For preference, please turn the film grain setting off. * Any character pics should be with their helmet off so we can see their faces better, please! For tweaks to take screenshots in the PC version, including flying and high-res tips, see PC_Tweaks#Screenshot_Aids. See also Category:Articles needing screenshots. Characters * Wrex - one or two more in-game pics without the film grain would be nice * Garrus (ditto) * Kirrahe's salarian STG soldiers at the camp on Virmire Talent Icons Only missing a couple of these now, including Neural Shock and Unity. Achievements We now have a full list of achievement pics - thanks to everyone who contributed! Now, where to show them off... Missions * Virmire, mostly Saren's base, the AA guns and the salarian captives. * Very short of pics from Bring Down the Sky. * Therum's surface and the Prothean tower Objects / Areas * Council Chambers (ambient pics of the trees, fountains etc) Adversaries * Something to illustrate indoctrination (maybe the brainwashed salarians on Virmire? We have a pic of Benezia, but it's a big article and another image would be nice) * Geth Sniper Cool Moments We're Missing * Anderson getting shot But as always, thanks for any you upload. --Tullis 13:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I've added a lot of screenshots to the Mass Effect Guide. People are free to put them into other relevant articles, of course. I've seen a few screenshots already there (and on other pages) that don't look quite as nice as the ones I've got (lower graphics settings), but I'm leaving what's already there intact unless the one I took is a lot better. And, again, if there's anything else--any other moment or character--that someone wants a screenshot of... I probably have one, so just list 'em here. :) RobertM525 08:48, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much for all the screenshots! The Walkthrough looks so much better, and those Noveria pictures will definitely come in handy. ...Do you mind if I trim some of the black widescreen bars on them, though? That way we get to see more of the pictures. :) --Tullis 13:04, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe. I was up in the air about those. Certainly, it reduces my workload to leave the widescreen bars. :) But they're not all bad, I think—for some of the screenshots, it adds a cool, "cinematic" effect, IMO. Still, I would not be totally opposed to you cropping them, if you so desired. If nothing else, many of them are 1280x960 and could be cropped to 1280x768 and still retain a slight "letterbox"/widescreen effect without it being quite as severe as my 4:3 aspect ratio shots are now. RobertM525 17:25, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and I'll be taking screenshots of Vermire and more of Ilos soon. I just finished Noveria yesterday on my second play through of the game, so that's why that's as far as I've gotten. :) RobertM525 17:27, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I've got a ton of screenshots, including a few you are missing, what do you want me to do with them? Should I just upload them and post them into the Screenshots page, or also add them to the articles? :Upload and categorise 'em as screenshots, and add any that look spiffy. : ) --Tullis 14:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::How do I categorise an image as 'Screenshot'? :::Click on the image proper, hit edit like it's a normal article, then add Category:Screenshots to the page. --Tullis 23:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Turian Cruiser A Turian cruiser or two are shown, around the Citadel. A screenshot of this would be much appreciated. Pictures of every starship class are essential for science fiction starship fanboys like me. We have the Human Crusier, Asari Dreadnaught, Geth Frigate, etc, but Mass Effect also featured Turian ships. Shell Kracker 00:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Characters and Normandy screenshots I have taken quite a few images of the Normandy and the character in it. Before I start to do too much image editing and size reduction, there is a need to decide which of those are redundant (there are multiple images of the same place/character). The images could be found here: http://www.2shared.com/file/4755411/5489fdc5/ScreenShots.html. --silverstrike 21:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, in this case, it's a lot faster and easier to just give me the image upload location and let me start cherry-picking the ones we don't have. Thanks. : ) --Tullis 21:46, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for uploading the images :). I thought of creating a collage of various staff personal of the Normandy to put on that page - of course they will need to be reduced in size, but that could be a nice addition that shows a bit more about what's going on aboard the Normandy. --silverstrike 02:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::No problem. I dropped the gamma on some of them because the Normandy's interior is so damned dark. Re: the talent icons -- on reflection I think we're better going with the green-blue HUD icons. --Tullis 03:28, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::HUD icons it is... I just hope the size is adequate to what we need. One problem I thought of, is that those icons are semi transparent, so I guess I will need to search for a black background to not lose any details... --silverstrike 13:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) screenshots I've got a dozen or so shots of sovereign's hologram on vermire and i'm looking for some pointers on how to narrow them down to the one or two that might make it on the wiki. suggestions? also, i have three shots of the salarian STG soldiers and i wasn't sure where to put them. Tetracycloide 04:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :If they're uploaded somewhere, I can take a look and pick the best ones. General rules are: nice and clear, no Shepard if you can manage it or with Shepard cut out, and preferably with the letterboxing trimmed, though that takes me about two minutes. Thanks! --Tullis 04:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::No shepard isn't really an option for that hologram but there are a few where the face is covered or where shepard can be cropped out without loosing much, if any, of the hologram. i'll work on uploading them somewhere as soon as i have time to go through them all. Tetracycloide 05:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I've uploaded some screenshots I took, some on the list, and some I just found a new angle. In any case, there are allot of duplicates so I'll let you decide: http://rapidshare.com/files/270159615/altered.rar --silverstrike 11:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Uploaded! Thanks, as always. By the way, is it okay if we remove the long Talents image discussion above? That's mostly handled business by now. --Tullis 23:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Of course, I think that discussion is no longer required. ::Amongst the file that I've uploaded in the archive there are few shots of the conduit on Illos - there is an effect of water rising around it, it's a bit difficult to notice it on still image, but maybe one of those still viable for inclusion (for your discretion) --silverstrike 02:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sure. There's one of Liara that I missed too. :::Actually, in those shots it almost looks like the Conduit is holding back a flood. Maybe it was partially submerged by the crumbling aqueduct before it was reactivated? --Tullis 03:10, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Here I can only speculate. Maybe the relay is effecting the water (so the theory of the relay being submerged is likely), or maybe it's an adaptation of the "parting of the sea" story, to show the escape of the Protheans. --silverstrike 13:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Naming convention In the last couple of days I saw allot of images uploaded and edited, what brought me to thinking about the naming convention for images. Currently, there are allot of images with names from a series of numbers, to a series of letters - there are also well formed names, but with slight differences, for example: Lt. Jenkins, Jenkins, etc. those differences make it harder when trying to add an image to an article, when the editor is not aware to all of the images. Therefore, I have this to suggest: *Characters: :*name name - location :*rank name name - location :*rank name - location *Assignments/Missions: :*Cluster-system-planet-location :*planet-location-assignment :*assignment-planet We should pick a method of naming and request from image uploaders to follow this method. Any thoughts? --silverstrike 15:55, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :We really need to overhaul the image names, I agree (geth screenshots, I'm looking at you), but it's a big job. Firstly, renaming a picture isn't like moving a page, the image has to be re-uploaded under the new name, and secondly every use of that image in every article would have to be found and corrected. Also, given that the Upload Images page cannot be edited, there's no way to request people who upload images to use that naming convention. --Tullis 01:24, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can reupload the images that needs renaming, with time - the important thing is to upload new screenshots according to the decided convention. The upload page do present a problem, but from what I saw, most of the uploaders are returning users, so after the first few images, most of the users will get the message. ::I am currently playing again from the start and taking shots of everything that moves (and even some that don't), and I prefer uploading the screenshots after there's a decision regarding the naming (to reduce waste of time). --silverstrike 11:43, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::As long as the image name is an accurate description and isn't just 'geth' or 'Ashley' we should be all right. For locations, the best naming I've seen is RobertM525's names for his Noveria and Feros screenshots. They're descriptive and long enough that it's unlikely they will be replicated. For characters, Name-Location should probably be sufficient. --Tullis 16:11, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I also think that RobertM525 naming convention is quite good, it usually take the form of location-character-description. I just think that we need to cover all of the options - and I'll give a pseudo example: ::::Lets say I am writing an article of where on the Citadel you can buy gifts to all of your friends and family (my nephew will really love Expats Bio-amps). After finishing writing the article, I want to add a couple of images - do I browse the different categories for images, or do I start writing and let the system make suggestions? I prefer the second way it's easier and much more accessible. ::::So do I start to write Citadel-Wards-Markets-Expat (and let the system finish my thoughts as I go along) or do I write Merchants-Expat? Lets say I want one image of him make a face, and a second image of his surroundings. ::::This is a silly example (I blame the day I had today) but there things that I might search like armor, bio-amps, specific locations on maps, etc. :::::... sorry, I'm now totally confused. If you want to look for pictures of armour, the best route is to go to Category:Armor. Anything tagged with the 'armor' category will appear in a gallery at the bottom. Is that what you mean? --Tullis 23:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll explain it more clearly... I think the better way to find images relating to an article, is to start writing what you are looking for and let the system give suggestion of what is already uploaded - I can indeed make a search, or browse the categories but that's not as clear and simple as the system suggestion method. I can make a list of all the different types of images I may want to upload (ruins, buildings, pirate bases, inventory items, characters, people making a face, and that's just from the top of my head). I know about the problem of renaming we have and the fact that we cannot put a notice on the upload form - but a good method will save us time and energy. I hope that I made myself a little clearer, now... ::::::Beside all of those points, I also wanted to comment about some further editing that some images require (and that I'm happy to assist - although my expertise in that field is not great) - and I mean the fix to brightness/contrast and levels adjustments (not the images themselves). Those changes could do wanders to the current images. --silverstrike 23:52, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Council Chambers screenshots I like the shots but they seem to have come out very grainy. Is the film grain turned on for these? --Tullis 13:29, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Picture Boxes Too many unfilled picture boxes exist and need to be modified or removed. --Delsana 02:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand what you mean by "unfilled picture boxes". --Tullis 02:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Under practically every character there are blatant black squares linked to unfilled picture boxes, and it is not favorable to look at such things. --Delsana 02:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Are you referring to the "Pictures Wanted" template? --Tullis 02:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Screenshots ::::Under several characters and names on that link, some pictures will be there, followed by blank picture spaces that are unfilled seeing as how they have no picture, as opposed to the bottom character which has no blank unfilled picture boxes. --Delsana 03:00, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::It's a gallery template. It's not that there are "blank unfilled picture boxes". The Wikia gallery template displays pictures in columns of four. If the gallery for that particular character, on this page, has a number of pictures that is not divisible by four, there will be empty slots in the gallery. They cannot be "removed", only filled. And this page is by no means exhaustive. We have hundreds of images. It's just that not all of them are on this page. --Tullis 03:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::That is certainly an irritating situation. --Delsana 03:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Gallery tags Please do not put gallery tags around the Category:Screenshots section at the bottom, as it messes up the categorising. There is already a link to Category:Screenshots at the top. --Tullis 15:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Miscellaneous characters shots I went through Category:Characters and noted down all the character pages without images, or where the image(s) seems low quality and could use another version (in my opinion only). *Normandy Requisitions Officer *Eden Prime: Blake *Citadel: Jax *Citadel: Kahoku *Citadel: C-Sec Requisitions Officer *Citadel: Chorban *Citadel: Conrad Verner *Citadel: Doran *Citadel: Schells *Citadel: Emily Wong *Citadel: Garoth *Citadel: Harkin *Citadel: Jahleed *Citadel: Jenna/Rita *Citadel: Khalisah Al-Jilani *Citadel: Lieutenant Girard *Citadel: Sha'ira *Citadel: Talitha *Noveria: Alestia Iallis *Noveria: Captain Ventralis *Noveria: Dr. Palon *Noveria: Gianna Parasini *Noveria: Kaira Stirling *Noveria: Mallene Calis *Noveria: Rafael Vargas *Noveria: Opold *Feros: David Al Talaqani *Feros: Arcelia Silvia Martinez *Feros: Calantha Blake *Feros: Gavin Hossle *Feros: Greta Reynolds *Feros: Hollis Blake *Feros: Juliana Baynham *Virmire: Doctor Droyas *Virmire: Ganto Imness *Virmire: Menos Avot *UNC: Balak *UNC: Charn *UNC: Simon Atwell *UNC: Chairman Burns *UNC: Dahlia Dantius *UNC: Elanos Haliat *UNC: Helena Blake *UNC: Lord Darius *UNC: Lt. Durand I will start to upload images noted in this list in the next few days. --silverstrike 13:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC)